marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Strange (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Weight2 = minus any missing flesh | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Putrified/Decaying flesh; Hair is white at his temples | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie | Education = Medical doctorate; extensive sorcery training | Origin = Zombified human; taught the Mystical Arts by the Ancient One | PlaceOfBirth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 22 | First2 = | Last = Marvel Zombies 3 Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Stephen’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Doctor Strange of Earth-616. Presumably, Dr. Strange receives a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, while in his Sanctum Sanctorum, and leaves to join them. With the extremely varied bunch all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick explains how serious he believes the situation to be; that it is the end of the world. He also explains that whatever the histories of those assembled, they are all on the same side. It can also be assumed that he was part of the team sent back down to the surface to battle the zombies, unsuccessfully, it would seem as when Beast and Mister Fantastic find a sizeable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, a zombified Strange and a huge horde zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to gain access to the fortress, Strange gets attacked by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion, though apparently this is more of an inconvenience than anything else, as he is returns to New York seemingly none the worse for wear (other than a touch of zombification, obviously). In New York, Strange joins up with a small group of zombies including Spider-Man. When Spider-Man catches Reed Richards in his webbing as the young Mr. Fantastic is lost in the ruined city. Unfortunately, for them, Reed gets away when Magneto drops hundreds of cars on the massed zombie horde. Strange is later seen as part of Kingpin's undead alliance and as a result of Magneto's wrath can only perform two spells, one of which allows viewers to see into other universes which becomes an essential tools to Kingpin's plans, but they are stopped by the Machine Man from the Mainstream Marvel Universe. | Powers = *Strange's abilities have been somewhat reduced upon becoming a zombie and seemingly being caught in Magneto's bombardment. His longevity is no longer applicable as the Infected continue to decay and after being attacked, he can now only perform two spells. ** Reality Window: The ability to open a portal through which other realities can be perceived. ** Manna From Heaven: Ironically, the only other spell Strange could still perform rained manna from above, quite useless to the Zombie hordes. | Abilities = *Doctor Strange is a skilled athlete and martial artist with substantial medical and magical knowledge. | Strength = *Normal human male with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = *After being buried, Dr. Strange was seemingly brain-damaged and was only capable of casting two spells. | Equipment = *Normally wears the Cloak of Levitation and the Eye of Agamotto. He possesses a wide array of arcane texts, artifacts, and relics. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Curiously, as the Eye of Agamotto can only be worn by a pure person in the Earth-616 reality, it appears such restrictions do not apply to the infected reality, as Strange is seen wearing it at his every appearance (however, more likely the writers for the Zombie series lacked such subtle knowledge or did not deem it significant, or the Eye has simply remained with Strange because it cannot find a worthy host after everyone else in this world has been eaten or infected). | Trivia = *At , the zombie Galacti mentioned that they ate Doctor Strange. Obviously, this is an error, since Dr. Strange was buried under a pile of cars by Magneto and returned in Marvel Zombies 3 instead of being eaten by the zombie galacti. | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Occultism Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepaths Category:Hypnosis Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Martial Arts Category:Doctors Category:Strange Family Category:Cannibals